


Toby the Matchmaker

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How do puns?, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Sans/OMC is an in progress ship he's working on, Toby is a shipping dog, Toby knows what do, Toby will make it so, Toby's OTP will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Toby is a good boy. He was monster's and human's best friend. So when a nice human give him a bit of his time he figures the human will do the same for his monster friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? What am I doing?? Someone stop me~.

“Augh damnit cat!” I hissed irritated as a gray blur shot pass my feet the sight of it snapping me awake. I palmed my face huffing watching as she rushed down the street out of sight. It was too early to entertain the thought of chasing after her, I also did not have my glasses on reason being I only planned on taking the trash out then crawling back into bed. I huffed again and shuffled to the trash can throwing the bag in. For a moment I debated if I wanted to go after her but had the choice taken out my hands. Sasha came streaking back fur puffed up tail twice its size. As she shot into through the open door I saw what sent her racing home.

A little fluffy white dog that came to a stop upon spotting me. It yipped its tiny slightly curled tail wagging furiously tongue lolling from its mouth.

It wasn’t aggressive thank god. “Cute.” I smiled, “Thanks you saved me the trouble of hunting that troublesome cat down.” Its little ears, and god it had my favorite kind of dog ears the ones that were always perked up, twitched atop its head and barked in response tail wagging faster somehow. “You’re adorable but you should go home.” I had to resist the urge to walk over and pet it I turned to walk back in and felt something soft crash into my leg. “Oh no.” I looked down meeting bright black eyes. The little dog barked once more butting my leg. “Sorry I can’t watch you. Go home please.” It bumped my leg again. “Oh.” I couldn't resist . . . I sighed kneeling burying my fingers in its plush fur.

Oh my god this was a fluffy dog. I laughed running a hand over its head the little dog climbed into my lap trying to curl up. “No you don’t, no sleeping c’mon.” I nudged it off ignoring its unhappy yip. Oh there was a collar. I grabbed one of the tags to see what it said.

ANNOYING

DOG

I blinked. What? Who named their dog annoying?? I turned the tag over seeing a single word or name in this case.

toby

That was better. “Toby huh?” Toby barked and tried to wiggle into my lap again. I pushed him, I’m assuming its he considering the name, back gently. “No no you can’t okay.” Toby uttered a sound that could only be classified as a sigh and sat infront of me. I laughed again petting his head poking one of his ears. “You’re one of a kind huh boy?” Toby yipped once more. I shook my head turning the second tag over seeing a number. I’m guessing this was the owner’s number in case Toby got lost or something. “Well if you aren’t gonna walk yourself home I guess I have to call your owner.” I hate for anything to happen to this cute little dog cause I let my shyness get the better of me. Oh boy.

I stood walking through the still open door, I’m surprise Sasha didn’t gather some courage to come back to it, with Toby padding at my heels. I kicked it closed watching Toby stick his nose to the floor sniffing. I stepped around him moving to my room and found Sasha sitting on the bed still fur bristled. I gave her an amused look grabbing my cellphone off the side table. “That’s what you get for running out you brat.” Her tail whipped furiously still puffed up. I couldn’t help but laugh, I mean I shouldn’t cause she’s more than likely scared right now, but I couldn’t help it. That was the first time a dog has chased her home rather than me cursing mad.

I shook my head leaving pulling the door closed after me, so she could relax and not freak out seeing Toby wandering around the place, back to the living room I spotted Toby in the kitchen lapping in the water bowl. I was gonna have to change that Sasha would pick up his scent there and have a fit. I sunk to my knees and waited until he was done drinking before whistling softly, Toby shot to my side yipping splashing me with water that clung to the fur around his mouth. I grimaced patting his head reaching for the tag that had the number tapping it into my phone pausing for a moment staring then sighing and hitting call. Toby crawled into my lap curling up, I huffed amused burying my fingers into his lush fur scratching his belly making him melt.

My cell rang twice before the call was answered. “HELLO AND GOOD MORNING! YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Jesus Christ why are you yelling?! I winced holding my cell at an angle even with the volume low that was still too loud for my ears. I worked my mouth for a moment before finding my voice, I was slowly growing tense I could feel it and having him yell didn’t help, I never liked it when people yelled. “Hello I uh your dog Toby found his way to my home . . .” I winced again as my voice caught on the final words. God please don’t fail on me now, losing my voice here was the last thing I needed.

“TOBY? Oh that annoying dog.” What? The amount of disdain in his voice was surprising. Okay this wasn’t his dog then. So perhaps a relatives? “PLEASE WAIT A MINUTE HUMAN I WILL WAKE MY BROTHER.” Okay I thought dimly bemused by him calling me human, I’m guessing this was a monster I was talking to. I listened as he stomped through his home up some stairs down the hall and a door was thrown open. “BROTHER WAKE UP.” There was more stomping I could hear very faint groaning. “SANS YOUR ANNOYING DOG HAS BEEN LOCATED.”

A voice rough from sleep piped up. “thought we agreed he was named Toby bro.”

“I WILL REFER TO HIM AS TOBY WHEN HE STOPS EATING MY BONES.”

“but bro he can’t help it, dogs like bones.”

“WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS DISCUSSION AGAIN. TALK TO THE HUMAN AND DO NOT FALL ASLEEP AGAIN BRING ME MY PHONE WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED.”

“whatever you say bro.” The phone was passed on and Sans spoke to me. “sup.”

I had been listening idly patting a dozing Toby entertained by the fussing between them, they were truly brothers to be arguing over something like a name, but now that I was being directly spoken to my brain stalled and I sputtered _something_ before clamping my mouth shut feeling my cheeks explode with heat. I wanted to crawl under the coffee table like I used to when I was small enough to do so.

“uh sorry i didn’t catch that.” I was horrified, I could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice. I covered my face and bit back an embarrassed whine.

“I ah I’m sorry.” I half squeaked half choked and winced _again_. I should’ve sent a text. Why didn’t I send a text oh my god I was an idiot. I took several deep breaths to try and get some semblance of control over myself. Sans waited patiently surprising me, considering he was just woken god knows if someone woke me this early in the morning and fumbled around trying to talk I wouldn’t be so considerate. When I felt like I wasn’t gonna pass out for mortification I replied. “Sorry about that. I um Toby your dog managed to find his way to my home. Um should I come over and drop him off?”

“nah don’t bother. won’t be here to watch him.”

“O-okay?” Then what was I supposed to do with him?

Sans hummed. “hey do you know where Grillby’s is?”

I blinked. “That bar and grill? Uh yeah.” Why there though?

“great just drop him off in the afternoon.”

Wouldn’t Toby be better off at home though? I thought confused. “Okay what time then?”

“just swing by whenever.” I facepalmed. That’s not helpful at all!

“I mmm,” I trailed off humming, guess I have to pick the time. “Then will you be there any time around three or sometime past then?”

“yeah sure.” I frowned did he even care? I mean I guess he did, if he didn’t he wouldn’t bother with telling me where to go but still he could be a little frantic about it.

“Right okay I’ll stop by around three.” I guess. I rubbed my eye. Fuck I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn’t if I was keeping Toby until this afternoon I needed to get him something to eat. And I needed to watch over him and Sasha, that cat wouldn’t stand to stay in my room all day and I had to make sure she didn’t tear him apart if they met.

“alright human.”

“My name’s Reizumi.” I sighed. He was a monster too huh.

“heh okay then reizumi.”

I fought back a yawn. “Right okay then bye.”

“see ya. oh and uh thanks for finding Toby and taking him in for the time being. i appreciate it.” Oh okay he did care, his voice warm as he thanked me. I couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit sheepish at my earlier thoughts cheeks growing warm.

“Ah it’s no problem. He’s a sweet little dog.” I looked down feeling a smile spreading over my face. Toby was completely asleep, wish I could be like that.

“yeah Toby is a good boy.” Sans said fond. We exchanged byes once more and I ended the call sighing.

Okay dog food, needed to get that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler filler filler

Toby was fed, watered, and full of energy.

I wanted to curl up and sleep. This is what I get for staying up all night. Running on less than two hours of sleep is no fun. I blinked shifting on the floor Toby crashed into my body the squeaky toy I bought in his mouth. He dropped it and stared expectantly waiting. There was no stopping him it seemed when he wanted to play. I scooped the toy up and threw it across the room Toby shot after it yipping happily being watched by Sasha perched on the arm of the couch tail twitching. So long she stayed out of his reach she wouldn’t do anything to attack him. I rubbed my eyes with my clean dog drool free hand and checked the time once more.

Just a bit past two. I know I said I’d be around at three but I was so tired I wondered if he would mind if I showed up early and just bailed after giving him Toby.

No sleep no fun oi. Toby crashed into me again. Did this dog not have any breaks I worry for his little body. I cupped his fluffy face ruffling the fur. “You silly dog stop running into me, you’ll hurt yourself at some point and then what do I tell Sans hm?” Toby dropped the toy and barked tail wagging. I chuckled tweaking one of his pointed ears gently. I checked my phone once more.

2:15 Okay maybe now would be a good time to set off. It’ll take me sometime to get to the bar. I rose stretching tossing the toy once more sending Toby scampering after it. I gave Sasha a look. “Don’t bother him please?” She gave me a look and went back to watching him. I shook my head walking to my room Toby trotted behind me chewing on the toy making my pled to Sasha pointless. He followed me everywhere since he woke from the nap he had. It was kinda cute, at least Toby didn’t stick hisself to my ankles like Sasha did when she followed me and ended up being stepped on.

I open the dresser pawing around through the clothes pulling out a pair of jeans throwing them on the bed a dark blue shirt joined it. I slipped off my current clothes and pulled the others on watching Toby crawl under the bed. “Toby come from under there please. We need to go.” His head appeared the toy still in his mouth squeaking. “C’mon boy time to go home.” I pat my thigh and he bustled over letting me clip the leash I had, for some reason I don’t know where it came from but I had it, to the collar.

Okay keys: I grabbed them.

Cellphone: Stuffed in my pocket.

Wallet: Also stuffed in pocket.

Little white dog and toy. Toby beamed at me the only way a dog could tail going a mile a minute toy in mouth still squeaking. I smiled: check on that.

Right all set for the trip. Out my room we went, I gave Sasha a narrow eyed look as we passed, she returned it with one of her own tail lashing slowly. To the front door I opened letting Toby walk out and closed behind me locking. Home secured I tucked my keys away. “Alright Toby to the bus stop.” He squeaked in response.

* * *

 

 “Oh my goodness what a cute little dog!”

I smiled awkwardly, this was the third woman to say this to me. “Thank you.”

“And so well behaved! My sister could never get her dog to stay calm on a bus. Always barking at something or someone.” I nodded slowly wishing it was my stop. Traffic was becoming terrible with it being so close to the end of the school day the city bus was at a near crawl. “And then she nearly bit a child! My sister was beside herself with horror.” I made a quiet sound of distress half listening as she continued on staring desperately at the streets and slow moving cars. Please speed up. “What’s his name?”

“Toby.” I muttered checking my cell. 2:37. Ugh I might be late, through judging from the way Sans spoke it didn’t matter much if I was.

“Is that short for something?” What? Why are you asking that? I glanced at her bemused.

“No just Toby.”

“ . . .Oh.” I couldn’t help giving her a faint incredulous look. Why did that upset her?! I looked down at Toby. He sat body swaying with the bus’s movements toy settled carefully on his paws so it wasn’t touching the floor his little tail wagging. It was a wonder he calmed down enough to sit still on the bus he was so hyper on the walk to the stop.

I still needed sleep. I rubbed my eyes sighing softly. After I gave him away I was going straight home to pass out on the bed or couch whatever I hit first. The woman next to me perked up prepared to ask some other question but gasped. “Oh! This is my stop! Bye it was nice to talk to you and nice to meet you Toby!” Toby yipped at her, extra cute making her squeal and give his head a quick pat before rushing off the bus. I ended up dozing a bit for the next few stops as the bus crawled along woken by a child’s voice.

“Oh! Yo it’s Toby.” I blinked shaking my head to try to wake myself. A small monster lizard? chameleon? dressed in an orange and brown sleeveless sweater and matching brown shorts stood infront of Toby bending down to bump heads with the little dog. Toby barked bumping back. “Yo what’re you doing on the bus? Where ya been? Everyone been worried y’know.” Toby answered with a series of barks and yips and I stared blankly as the kid nodded along to whatever was being said to him. “Wow you’re so lucky you get to go wherever you want. If I did that I would never see the outside of my room!” Toby tipped his head and the kid laughed. “Yeah not even for school yo!”

My sleep addled brain barely could follow what I was seeing. They were talking to each other, fully understanding what was being said. It finally kick started enough for me to blurt out, “Toby is a monster dog?!”

The child looked up at me. “Yeah can’t you tell?” No. I almost said still staring in shock. I guess it made sense now that I thought about. Toby was quite smart, there were smart dogs of course, but Toby pretty much blew them out the park when it came to doing what he was told for somethings. Aside from him ignoring me telling him to walk back home if I told him not to do something he didn’t do it. That made me think of Sans’ brother, but maybe he had a point, Toby was a dog and there are somethings dog can’t resist. I rubbed my eyes again and looked at the streets. How long was I asleep I recognized the block. The bar was on the other side. Okay almost there then I could go home and sleep for the rest of the day.

“Yo um where are you going with Toby?” I blinked turning back to the kid.

“Ah taking him back to his owner.”

The child grinned. “Oh okay that’s good. I can tell Frisk later that Toby’s okay when I get home ha ha!”

I couldn’t help but smile. This little yellow kid was cute with his toothy grin a tiny fang peeked out over his lip. I have a soft spot for kids, growing up with and helping raise a bunch of cousins will do that to you I suppose.

“Yo you’re a really nice human!” He chirped beaming his short tail swaying behind him.

I flashed another smile. “Thank you,” I jabbed the signal for the bus to stop standing. “We need to get off here so I guess you’ll see Toby later.”

“Oh okay I’ll be by later then Toby bye!” He bumped heads with Toby and now I realized the kid had no arms; that’s why he was doing that. God I needed to go to sleep, awareness around me was reaching a critical low. Toby picked his toy up and followed me off the bus shaking out his fur then trotting forward, guess he knew the way to the bar as well. I let him lead the way dodging around people up the street around the block. The bar sat between two buildings neon sign lit up. Toby jerked against the leash and stepped infront of him pulling the door open a wave of warmth rolled over us as we walked in.

The bar smelled like fried food and faint alcohol filled with lots of monsters and a few humans scattered around, some of them giving me looks more than likely because of Toby. Speaking of him, Toby jerked on the leash barking around the toy making it squeak little paws flailing in the air his attention stuck firmly before him.

A skeleton was strolling towards us a grin on his round face. I stared blinking at this blue hoodie track shorts pink slippers wearing skeleton. “heya you must be reizumi right?” He said coming to a stop infront of us.

“Yeah,” I said slowly. “And you’re Sans?”

“yup sans the skeleton.” His grin grew a bit wider. Toby jerked the leash again and I automatically bent to unclip him and he jumped straight up into Sans’ arms. “hey buddy I missed you too.” Sans flipped Toby on his back and rubbed his stomach Toby promptly melted tail wagging sluggishly. This was utterly surreal, a skeleton petting a dog. He was a skeleton then did that mean his brother was one too? Did that mean Toby been trying to eat his brother?? I must have been making some kind of weird expression cause Sans chuckled. “is something wrong?”

“N-no.” I shook my head and rubbed my eyes again under my glasses. I needed sleep badly, a fuzzy feeling was coming over my head. I did my good deed for today. Mission Accomplished. Toby is home, sort of I guess. I curled the leash around my hand and reached out rubbing Toby’s head toying with one of his ears. “Alright you, if you’re gonna explore how’s about you stick around your neighborhood hm?” Toby barked the toy dropping from his mouth.

“Toby wants to know where you’re going.” Sans said grabbing the toy stuffing it in his hoodie pocket.

I blinked sleepily. “I’m going home.” Toby barked again.

“Toby says he wants you to stay here.”

I stared bemused between the two of them. Why was this happening? “I can’t I’m too tired. I’d be absolutely no fun.”

More barking. “he says it’s fine you can nap here if you need to.”

“I-I can’t sleep in a bar!” I sputtered earning strange looks from the patrons at nearby tables.

Even _more_ barking. “it’s fine Grillby won’t mind if you do.”

Is this really happening? Did I fall asleep at some point and start dreaming? Why was I having this argument? conversation? with a little white dog being translated by a skeleton? I was too sleepy for this. I thought dizzy. I needed to sit down.

I was such a push over. “Okay okay I’ll stay.” I sighed. Toby looked as smug as a dog could with his little face. I scowled at him. His tail wagged happily.

Being bossed around by a dog. I’ve hit a new low in my life. The first being bossed around by Sasha. Sometimes there was no saying no to that cat.

Sans looked horrible amused. “Toby got you wrapped around his paw already huh?”

“He does not,” I denied. “I’m just agreeing cause I’m too sleepy to put up with whatever this is.” I waved a hand between us.

Sans seemed more tickled his grin wider, how much more can it grow. “whatever you say human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby's plan is now in motion . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I should be working on my Touhou/Harry Potter story o3o

I jerked my head up. Shit did I fall asleep? I turned my head to look at Sans expecting to meet his amused gaze but he was watching Toby who was lapping from a glass filled with an amber liquid. That wasn’t there before. I did fall asleep for a moment. I wanted to beat my head on the table. I was an idiot, a goddamn fool, why did I agree to stay when I clearly was too tired to do anything remotely entertaining. I was so stupid I shouldn’t have agreed to stay I should’ve went home and and . . .

“you uh doing okay there buddy?” I jerked my head up again.

“Fuck!” I hissed and fought the urge to actually punch something. Someone end me please I was so tired. I rubbed my eyes sighing. “I-I’m fine.”

“you sure? you’ve been nodding off for the last ten minutes.” Ten minutes?! It’s been that long already? God I must have blanked out the instant I sat down. I groaned covering my face. I made a horrible terrible mistake.

I regret everything that led me to sitting here. I was truly an idiot.

“uh y’know you can leave,” I peeked through my fingers. Sans gave me a sympathetic look scratching his cheek cheekbone. “i probably should have said something when you brought up being tired. stopped Toby or something. you already took care of him for the most of the day, most humans wouldn’t do that for a stranger or a monster for that matter, and you didn’t even ask for anything in return. you don’t have to force yourself to stay.” He flashed a grin.

My cheeks burned. I pressed my hands more firmly against my face threatening to knock my glasses off. “Tha-thank you.” I squeaked out. It hadn’t even crossed my mind to ask for compensation I was more concerned about giving Toby back then go home to sleep for the rest of the day. My family always said I was too nice for my own good. He had a point though maybe I should just go. If I was gonna just sit here and nod off every five minutes I’d be better off at home.

Toby lifted his muzzle from the glass and yipped something in a tone I can only call sly. And Sans flushed. Really his cheekbones tinted blue and my sleep addled brain could barely comprehend what I was seeing. How does a skeleton blush?? Did he have blood in his bones or something? And why blue??

“uh,” Sans turned to the little dog in disbelief. “that’s not something you do with people you just met.”

Toby barked back. “you’re a dog that doesn’t count.”

More barking. “that isn’t commend sense that’s- ” He paused glancing at me and his flush grew deeper.

My hands dropped onto the table. I stared between him and Toby, who was sporting that smug look from before on his furry face. “What did he say?” I asked bemused.

“don’t worry about it kid.” Sans said flippantly giving Toby a look. The little dog merely resumed lapping at his drink.

I frowned. “I’m not a kid.” I muttered.

“oh uh right,” He gave me a sheepish look. “uh in any case want a lift back to your place?” Toby pulled back to yip teasingly and Sans pointed at him. “you quiet. not another word from your fluffy mouth.”

“Seriously what is he saying?” I asked again now fully curious.

“something dumb. don’t worry about it.” Sans stood holding a hand out to me. I stared cause wow those were bones alright. I could see everything. Each part of his fingers and the joints and how they connected together. They were surprisingly thick, maybe cause he didn’t have skin for extra protection. I reached out slowly and carefully grasped his hand trying not to squeeze tight rising. Sans’ hand was cool and smooth it reminded me of marbles. I had to fight the urge to take one of his fingers between my own at just touch it and the rest of them all over.

“Uh so you got a car?” I said to get my mind away from touching him. Cause if I think about it too much I’d end up doing something truly stupid and embarrassing myself fully.

“nah my bro is the one with the car right now. but i know a shortcut.” He winked and that was strange too. He winked with his eye socket; he was nothing but bones, how is something like that possible? Sometimes monsters made no sense. Sans made no sense. A skeleton owning a dog that ate his brother’s bones and my mind was going down a bad track of thought.

“Please take me home.” I said. I needed to shut my brain down. Somewhere across the room there was a whistle and half the monsters broke down into giggles. My slow brain took a few seconds to process and catch up with what I said and my cheeks exploded with heat again.

Please someone anything end me. I covered my face with my free hand and groaned. Even Sans was laughing, I could hear his quiet chuckles. My cheeks burned harder. “right off we go then.” I didn’t look I just followed as he pulled me along. We took maybe three steps and the sounds and scent of the bar was suddenly gone. A cool breeze blew over my hot face making me drop my hand to blink.

We were standing on the corner of the block my home was on. “What what?? How did we-!” I sputtered looking around in shock.

“heh i told you i knew a shortcut.” Sans drawled grinning up at me.

That’s some shortcut. I thought dizzy. “Did you use magic to do that?” If so that’s unbelievably broken holy shit.

“yes and no.” I blinked staring down at him and wow Sans was short I just now realized. He barely reached the middle of my chest.

“Yes and no?? Are you allowed to answer like that?” I asked bemused. That was typically a joke answer but he was a monster and they used magic so maybe he could get away with it.

Sans hummed. “you can say it’s a special ability tied to my magic.”

And somehow I understood that. Might be because I was a fan of Touhou Project and all the characters in game have abilities along with their magic. Playing fantasy games kinda helps with understanding monsters and the magic thing.

Kinda.

I nodded and started down the sidewalk not even realizing I was still holding Sans’ hand pulling him along. A cool wind blew against my face and I smiled. It was a nice windy day, I wished I wasn’t so tired, I’d ride my bike otherwise. I loved sunny windy days, especially when it was cool. Hopefully tomorrow would be like this I could go riding then. Even with how exhausted I was it didn’t take long to reach home. We were halfway up the path leading to the door when I hit me I still was holding his hand and I blushed furiously.

God I’ve never blushed so much in a single day. I let go stuttering. “So-sorry!”

“heh its cool pal.” Sans said tucking his now free hand in his hoodie pocket. He peered up at me curious and smiled his grin softening as he did so. “thanks again for taking care of Toby.”

“It was no problem.” I said feeling my lips curving I ducked my head linking my fingers together. “I was glad to watch over him.” Really until my sleepiness kicked in I was actually having fun playing with Toby. It’s been so long since I last played with a dog.

“yeah? he didn’t cause you any trouble?”

“No he was well behaved.” I shook my head looking up meeting his eyes.

“alright,” Sans nodded his smile tipping into a grin once more. “so you gonna head in and sleep?”

God yes. I nodded making my bangs flop forward into my face. “I just might pass out on the floor.” I said dryly feeling myself grin. I did it before when I first moved in, it wasn’t that bad to be honest.

Sans laughed amused. “welp I won’t hold you up any longer. sleep well reizumi.”

“Thanks.” I dug my keys from my pocket watching as he turned walking back down the path and I blinked. He just disappeared. Whoa teleporting was seriously pretty broken, I can’t believe I missed it when he teleported us both. I shook my head no point in caring about it now. I turned letting myself in kicking Sasha gently away from the door before she shot out closing it behind me.

I kicked my shoes off walked to the middle of the living room and just melted onto the floor.

Glasses off and placed onto the nearby coffee table.

Sasha walked onto my back and sat purring.

I dropped my head on my crossed arms and closed my eyes.

I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

 

 Sans reappeared back in Grillby's next to the table. Toby paused working on his second drink. “Aw you didn’t stay?”

The skeleton gave the little white dog a narrow eyed look. “what are you up to?”

Toby tilting his head. “I’m up to something?”

“don’t play the innocent dog with me. what’s with you saying i should sleep with the human.”

Toby’s head tipped to the other side. “Well Reizumi was tired and I know you haven’t had your fifth nap for the day so I thought why don’t you two sleep together?”

He sighed. Okay Toby wasn’t playing innocent, he was just thinking like a dog. A dog wouldn’t see anything wrong with curling up with someone or another creature they were social like that. Sans dropped back into his seat. “like i said that’s not something you do with people you just met.”

“Why not? You’d make friends faster that way if you ask me.” Toby sniffed scrunching his tiny snout up.

“heh not everyone thinks the way you do though buddy.” Sans chuckled. “in your case all you have to do to make new friends is cock your head wiggle your ears wag your tail and people fall over themselves to give you attention.”

“Yup that’s true!” Toby yipped. “I didn’t even need to do that to get Reizumi’s attention.”

“yeah?” Sans propped his head in his hand. “how’d you meet then?” Toby was happy to explain. He had been trotting down the sidewalk when he spotted Reizumi’s Russian Blue Sasha shooting up the street. Toby instinctively chased her following the cat back to her home and came to a stop upon seeing a glassesless bemused Reizumi. The dark haired male had barely reacted at seeing him until he cutely charmed his way into the human’s home.

“He was so nice. He fed me and played with me and his lap was a great place to sleep.” Toby sighed dreamy tail thumping on the table.

“heh tired of these old bones?”

“Not at all!” The little dog gave Sans an entertained look. “If slept with him you would know what I mean.”

“not happening pal.” Sans rolled his eyelights.

“Why not? You can still join him you know.” Toby said sly. He was treated to another narrow look.

“there you go saying that again. what are you up to?” Toby tipped his head again.

“I’m up to something?” that dog most definitely was. Sans thought giving Toby a suspicious look. The white dog merely went back to lapping at his new drink. Stating that he should sleep with reizumi. Despite how lazy he was Sans didn’t just curl up with anybody. Only sometimes with his brother but that never lasted, Papyrus was not one to stay still for more than an hour unless he was watching TV.

The human was sort of like his brother now that he thought about it. Expect replace overwhelming confidence with timidness. But they had the same mannerisms same niceness about them same gentleness. His brother was definitely the type of monster to go out his way to help someone. He was surprised to hear that the human found Toby and was willing to take care of him. Like he said most humans wouldn’t do something like that especially not for most of the day. Even when he was falling asleep on his feet he made an effort to stay.

Papyrus was a lot like that now a-days. Being on the Surface with so many new things for him to learn his brother wanted to try everything. Driving cooking sculpting you name it Papyrus tried it at least once. His brother was amazing. Sans soul felt warm as he thought of him. Doing so many things going here and there putting forth every bit of his being; even when it left him exhausted at the end of the day to the point he was slurring his words and didn’t need a bedtime story to sleep.

reizumi was like that too. He supposed. The niceness he showed Toby. Treating him kindly, even the way he pet the little dog stroking his tiny head gently the way he carefully pinched the pointed ears rubbing slowly. reizumi showed the same consideration towards him. Having One HP a hit with bad intention backing it could potentially be lethal to him if he didn’t dodge. Even a friendly slap on the back was liable to chip his HP if it was too hard, as he learned from Undyne.

reizumi had been so careful. Brown eyes wide at the sight of his hand surprised but he had gingerly taken it, the grip so light it was barely there. Papyrus was like that most of the time ever so cautious when handling him. To think he’d be given that same thoughtfulness from another human that didn’t know about his HP. In fact if he tried he could recall that gentle warmth wrapped around his hand.

Sans had to wrestle with his magic as it threaten to flood his cheeks again. A quiet snort made him glower at Toby. The little dog had a glint in his black eyes looking oddly pleased. Sans narrowed his own and rose walking to the bar.

What was with him getting all flustered suddenly? His gaze flicked down to his hand reizumi held and a bit of warm magic came to his cheeks unwanted.

Sans was just grateful for the things the human did is all. It’s not like it meant anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dudes Tsundere!Sans!
> 
> Could I do a Tsundere!Sans??? I don't know~~. A mild Tsundere maybe? I don't know . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Filler Filler

I was gonna be late for work. I hissed at Sasha as she darted infront of me going out my room biting back a curse. I struggled with the sleeve of my coat half jogging to the living-room. God how did I sleep past my alarm? At least I woke before it was pass the time I meant to be there. But I was still gonna be late. I finally got my arm in the sleeve and tugged it on completely stopping briefly by the coffee table grabbing my keys moving to the door. I threw it open and nearly stepped on Toby curled up sleeping on the mat. 

This time I did curse.

“Fuck!” I jerked back and lost my balance falling on my butt. I spat another curse as my backside throbbed. Sasha zipped forward and promptly did a 180 seeing Toby rolling to his paws stretching and shaking out his fur. He yipped at me. “Toby no.” I groaned shakily getting to my feet. I whimpered pressing a hand to my backside. Shit I was gonna be aching all day. The little white dog barked tipping forward rubbing against my leg.

I don’t have time for this. I stepped around him closing the door locking it behind me then rushing down the sidewalk. Toby followed barking excited. “Toby go home!” I cried exasperated. He only yipped in response keeping up with me all the way to the bus stop. I sighed palming my face.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

“Hey Rei- you got a dog!?” Katie my curly-haired red-head coworker yelped upon seeing Toby at my feet when I walked in. “Why didn't you tell me?!”

“Cause I didn't.” I said dodging around her to the sign in sheet. Toby trotted along behind me Katie following.

“Then why do you have one?”

“He wouldn't go home when I told him to.” I grimaced at the time glancing at the clock, nearly an hour late.

She wrinkled her tiny nose. “So he followed you all the way here?”

“Uh-huh.”

“He has a owner?”

“Yup.”

“Reizumi!”

“What~?” Katie glared as I settled myself at the front desk of the animal hospital I worked at nodding at Norman next to me. A yip made us look down. Toby stood on the tips of his little toes front paws leaning on the chair I was in. He gave me a beseeching expression black eyes glimmering. I gave him a blank look in return. “No.”

Toby barked. “You are not getting in my lap.” I said. He barked again. “Because I’ll be working and moving around and any sleep you’ll want to get will be pointless.” Toby’s expression now could only be called a pout. I shook my head. “Why did you come all the way out here again?” He answered with a series of yips and barks making me stare blankly at him. “You know I can't understand you.” I was treated to a smug look before he curled up at my feet, completely disregarding my earlier words. I was liable to kick him if he stayed there.

“That was interesting.” Norman said blinking his brown eyes slowly.

“Where the heck did this dog come from?” Katie muttered looking bemused. I shrugged making her scowl at me. “You seriously don't know?”

“I told you he just started following me.”

“You stealing dogs now Zumi~.” I swatted at her making dance away laughing.

“Stop bugging me. And speaking of dogs aren't you suppose to be walking them? Go do your job woman.” She stuck her tongue it at me and flounced away curls bouncing. I rolled my eyes while Norman chuckled next to me.

* * *

“in here huh?” I blinked at the familiar drawl looking up from the appointment I was marking down.

“Sans?”

His ever-present grin spread farther across his face. “sup human.”

“It’s Reizumi.” I said pushing my glasses back up my face.

“i know.” His grin tilted cheekily making me give him a vague annoyed look. “anyway where’s Toby?” I bent down scooping the little white dog up ignoring his unhappy yip as he was woke. Sans squinted at him as he came level with his face. “you’ve been here all morning?” Toby barked back tiny head bobbing and the skeleton’s face creased in confusion. “why?” Toby barked once more and whatever he said made Sans flush blue again cheekbones tinting with the color.

It was still weird seeing a skeleton blush.

“wha- are you have to be kidding me!” Sans sputtered his eyelights wide. Toby wiggled and yipped. I stared between the two of them bemused Norman doing the same.

“What did he say?”

“something that's never happening.” Sans huffed looking disapproving. Toby yipped sounding amused. “definitely not happening.” He muttered eyelights flicking up to me. “anyway human i’ll take Toby out of your hands and head off.” Sans didn't even get a chance to move after finishing his sentence. Toby twisted in my hold and phased through my hands and the desk I held him over.

If I had any lingering doubt over him being a monster that pretty much squashed it.

I made a strangled sound of surprise jerking back. Next to me Norman did the same with a soft curse. There were more exclamations of shock around the room and Sans sighed looking exasperated staring down. I leaned forward watching Toby walk out the desk like it wasn’t there, shake his fur out, and plant his butt on the floor peering up at the skeleton barking.

“seriously?” The little dog beamed at him then me and back at him.

Sans sighed again eyelights rolling up.  “Toby wants to have lunch with you.”

Déjà vu I’ve just been in this place before. I thought dimly.

“Lunch with me?”

“he’s adamant.” Sans deadpanned. I peered down at the fluffy dog bemused.

“I don't think that’ll work so well.”

Toby whined. “why not?”

“That for starters,” I pointed at Sans. “I think at some point he’d get tired of having to translate everything you say.”

“bone-tired for sure.” He quipped with a wink his grin stretching wider across his face. A stupid grin spread over my face. I recognized that word play for what it was. I had to duck my head hiding it meeting Toby's glittering dark eyes. He looked pleased, as pleased as a dog could look. Why would he be happy about that? I shook my head smothering my grin. The reply I was about to make was drowned out by my stomach growling.

“Wow I actually heard that.” Norman drawled glancing at my now flushed face. “You didn't eat this morning did you?”

“I didn't have time to.” I muttered fighting the urge to press a hand to my suddenly empty gnawing stomach. What the hell I didn't even feel hungry until I heard the word lunch.

“Didn’t have time to or choose not to?” His brows rose as he asked.

I bristled. “Don’t make it sound like I starve myself!” I choked out and winced at how the words came out squeaky.

“Well,” Norman said lightly, “Considering how you habitually ignore what your body tells you most of the time I can’t help but to ask.”

“I’m fine.” I said looking away. “I’m not hungry.” My stomach vehemently disagreed and I wanted to die feeling my face burn. I could feel the incredulous amusement rolling off him.

“Right you’re definitely not.” Norman drawled again.

“Shut up.” I huffed crossing my arms.

“Honestly you’re such a kid sometimes.” He sighed. “Why do you act like eating will kill you?”

“I don’t. I’ll eat when I’m ready to.”

“And you aren’t now?” His finger jabbed my side making me squeak and flail at him as he pulled back. “You seriously want a repeat of what happened last month?”

“That’s not gonna happen again.” I hissed glaring.

“Because you’re going to get something to eat right?”

I pressed my lips together not saying anything. I could just see Norman staring at me through my bangs framing my face. Why was he treating me missing breakfast like it would end the world? It’s not like the incident from last time would happen again. Not like I’d be moving around  _ that  _ much unlike last time.

“Reizumi.” I twitched picking at my nails.

“. . . Fine.” I huffed turning walking to the back. “If I get in trouble, I’m blaming you.”

* * *

“Sue Ellen will understand.” Sans watched Reizumi stalk off through a door that swung close behind gaze switching to the other human male as he sighed. “Honestly it’s like getting a kid to eat vegetables except it’s more for his continued survival rather than making sure he grows at a proper rate.”

“he regularly skips meals?” Sans couldn’t help but ask curious.

“If we didn’t watch him carefully he might.” The blond shrugged. “Sometimes I thinks he just eats so we don’t hound him for not doing so. And after that scare last month we’ve been especially careful.”

“what happened?” Toby barked next to him looking up wanting to know as well. The human’s brown eyes flicked at the door before settling on him once more.

“Long story short, walking around in the heat for a hour and a half without food and water is a very bad idea. Sue Ellen nearly had a heart attack seeing Reizumi slumped against the dog cages barely conscious and slurring he was okay.” He rolled his eyes. “It was utterly ridiculous. And after that he rests for thirty minutes and claims he’s ready to work again. Sue Ellen sent him home with Katie and told him not to come in the next day because he needed to cool his head because obviously he fried something up there if he thinks he can start working again after nearly suffering from heatstroke- OW what the fu-” Sans blinked looking up at Reizumi who’s hand was still raised cheeks red glowering down at his co-worker rubbing the back of his head. He hadn’t even noticed the dark-haired human returning.

“I could hear you all the way in the back.”

“Good maybe this will teach you to take better care of yourself.”

“What are you my mom?”

“If all of us here needs to be yeah.”

“Go die hmph.” Reizumi sniffed walking around the desk to the entrance nose pointed up.

“Truly my son is a stubborn and troublesome child.” The blond sighed. “And rude who tells their dear mother to die?”

Reizumi’s hand twitched at his side but aside from shooting a lingering glare over his shoulder he didn’t stop and stepped outside.

“Ah he’s going to hate me for the rest of the day.”

“really just cause you’re making him eat?” Sans asked bemused. Surely the human wouldn’t hold that against him?

“Like I said, he can be childish about somethings. Even if it’s for his own good. In any case, this is presumptuous of me but do me a favor?” Sans turned back to the blond blinking.

“yeah?”

“Watch over him while he’s out.”

“you don’t think he’ll eat.”

“Oh he will,” Was the wry reply. “But whether it’s filling or something to just get his stomach to settle is another thing. Yeah there’s a chance he’ll spite me by getting something that can be eaten in two bites. And then Reizumi will sulk and ignore me for the rest of the work day.”

that human . . . Sans thought dimly taking in the amused exasperation on the other male’s face. he really was something else.

Toby yipped at his side before padding towards the door. “Sans we have to hurry or he’ll get away!”

The skeleton sighed shaking his skull. Rest in pieces his plan of sleeping the afternoon away. “yeah yeah right behind ya buddy.” He nodded at the human at the desk moving to the door pushing it open so Toby could dart out speeding down the sidewalk going for the figure wearing a dark coat weaving around the people clustered around.

He only hoped the human wouldn’t take his bad mood out on him or Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I going somewhere with this I know it . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Sans!  
> Oh and Toby is there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know it blows my mind how popular this story is. I mean going by how many subs there are. 18 last I check. o3o So I guess shipping ship stories are the way to go. XDD
> 
> Also hi why has it been 6 months since I last updated?? Are people even reading this??? If you are hi thanks for being here. C:

“You should talk to him.” Toby piped up for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. Sans didn't even grace him with a look but Reizumi glanced at the little dog his wandering brown eyes blinking down at him then flicking up to the skeleton before resuming their restless staring around the park they walked to after leaving the animal hospital. It’s been almost ten minutes since they arrived and the human made no signs of wanting to move from the bench he dropped on where he proceeded to watch children, human and monster, play around the park with their caretakers shrieking and giggling crawling over the playground equipment.

“Saaans~.” Toby whined standing on his hindlegs front paws pressed on his femurs. He was giving the other monster his best puppy look. “You have to make the human eat. Didn't you promise to do so?” 

“technically i was just following you.” Sans replied loftily making Reizumi look back at him. He was given an unimpressed look from the fluffy dog before Toby jumped up onto the bench clambering across his lap to plant himself in the human’s lap peering into his face paw touching his stomach. “Aren't you hungry?” The dark-haired male blinked at him hand rising to rub his head. 

“Um what did he . . .”

“aren't you hungry?”

“Oh,” Reizumi flushed looking off the side. “Uh well . . .” 

Toby barked, “You should eat human, you can’t get sick again.” Sans dutifully translated the words watching the flush on the human’s face grow darker his hand twitching on the dog’s head.

“That’s don’t worry, it’s nowhere near hot enough for me to pass out like that again.” He muttered expression embarrassed. 

“You should still eat though.” Toby yipped Sans echoing the words. 

“I will when I’m ready.” His stomach choose to make its opinion known by growling and Reizumi blushed harder face bright red. 

“y’know you really aren't doing yourself any favors stalling like this.” The skeleton said bemused at the human's stubbornness at not eating. He thought the other male was kidding but it looked like he was right.  Though Reizumi was going for spiting him by foregoing getting food all together. “you don't have a eating problem do you?” He asked curious.

“I don't,” He huffed glowering down at a spot pass Toby’s head. “It’s not my fault that the one day I miss eating a freak heatwave decided to roll through the city. I know how to take care of myself. I’m not anorexic, seriously.”

“sure.” It was a bit hard to take him seriously when his stomach constantly voiced its displeasure at being empty. He was shot a annoyed look but Toby drew the human's attention by kneading his stomach with his paws making him squirm in place. 

“Human you need to eat! Empty tummies are bad.” The little dog chirped gazing up beseechingly. Sans translated once more and watched amused as Reizumi’s face crumbled under the cute expression. 

“Oh okay,” He sighed resigned eyes fluttering close. Toby yipped pleased moving back to the skeleton’s lap.

“Alright let’s go!”

“go?” Sans’ nonexistent brow rose. “go where?” 

“To Grillby’s of course. Where else would you take the human to eat?” 

“whadda ya mean me?” 

“Don't be silly Sans,” Toby huffed tail whacking his femur. “You have to take him to Grillby's otherwise he’ll think up an excuse not to eat.” 

“you’re lucky he can't understand you. i’m pretty sure he’d be offended.” The skeleton said amused once more.

Reizumi made a sound in the back of his throat. “Since you said that, I’m obligated to be offended on principle.” He murmured wryly.  

Sans chuckled, “be mad at him not me.” 

“Hey~!” Toby whined tiny paws patting his ribs. The skeleton grunted lifting him up. “Now you’re stalling. Feed the human Sans!” 

“pretty sure the human can feed himself buddy. besides shouldn't he pick where he wants to eat?” Sans drawled tilting Toby in the air.

“No because the human will be all indecisive and he’ll never pick a place.” The white dog sniffed. “Even though he’s clearly hungry he’ll just keep ignoring it. So let’s just cut the middle ground out.” 

“Do I want to know what he said?” Reizumi asked staring at the incredulous expression on the skeleton's face.

“honestly no.” Sans sighed hopping to his feet. It was frankly startling how adamant the dog was being about this. Surely he couldn't be actually planning to . . . He turned holding a hand out to the other male putting the thought in the back of his mind, he’d worry about it later. “hope you don't mind Grillby's pal.”

“So long as I don't drink, it’s fine.” Reizumi replied eying his hand like before then carefully taking it standing.

“don't worry. Grillby makes killer milkshakes. they’re worth mooing over.” He winked.

“Pfft~.” Sans saw the smile before it disappeared behind Reizumi’s hand the human ducking his head as he snorted softly. His grin spread wider across his face. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

Taptap taptaptap tap “Mm are there more monster dogs like Toby?” The straw wiggled between his lips as he asked blinking curious at the little dog drinking from a shot glass filled with blue alcohol. 

“yeah, a bunch more.” Sans answered gaze sliding back to Reizumi. He watch the straw bounce before it was replaced in the tall glass of milkshake, the ivory drink slowly disappearing as the human sucked. “if you come by later tonight you’ll see some of them. doggo, dogamy dogaressa, those two are actually mates, greater dog and lesser dog. they never miss a night to play poker here.” 

Reizumi hummed lips quirking up a bit letting the straw slip from between them. “Are they all related?” 

“huh not sure, they could be though.” 

“Hmm,” The human hummed again tapping a beat on the bar expression far away. 

His initial thoughts about the human were right, he was pretty much a timid Papyrus; haltingly asking questions about the bar and the monsters that filtered in and out. The menu was scrutinized every food item thoroughly looked over before he settled on a burger and fries, he clearly had no aversion to grease, with a vanilla milkshake. Much like his brother one sip and the human immediately loved it eyes lighting up at the taste.

“You must come here alot,” Reizumi said idly turning the glass infront of him with a finger, “You know everyone stopping by.”

“heh i’m Grillby's best customer.” 

“More like his biggest mooch.” Toby barked finishing his drink.

Sans flicked a pointed ear making Toby wiggle it. “you’re the last one who should be talking about mooching.” He drawled.

“Yeah well, you never chased me away like your brother.” Toby sniffed scratching his abused ear.

“cause if he was hunting you down it meant i could sleep longer.” Sans grinned unrepentant. 

“That's the only reason you let me stay?” The little dog cocked his head. 

“nah, you helped keep the bonecalypse from happening years early.” Reizumi choked on his milkshake. Sans and Toby turned to him blinking as he half laughed half coughed covering his mouth. “you okay bud?”

“Yeah *koff* I’m fine- *koff*.” He picked the shake up taking several sips from it breathing deeply and broke down into giggles facing away from them. The dog and skeleton exchanged looks. 

Sans shrugged grin taking on a amused tilt. “don't know what i said, but i’m glad it tickled your funny bone.”  

“Oh my god stop!” The human cried but he was still chortling breath hitching with little hiccups. 

“how can i when you find me so humerus.” That caused him to wheeze and break down into another coughing fit.  Sans pat his back a bit worried at the intensity. “you okay?”

“Yeah yeah, ‘m fine.” Tears slid down his cheeks that were quickly brushed away as he caught his breath. The skeleton could hear Reizumi squeaking with each exhale. “Really I’m okay,” The monsters were flashed a reassuring smile at the worried looks he was given. “This always happened when I laugh too hard. Apparently my throat is forever ruined after I got sick years ago.” At the twin curious looks he explained. “I got? caught? an infection that left me bedridden for almost a week cause I thought it was a cold but when my throat didn't get better I went to the doctor and learned somehow my throat was infected by something.” He scratched his cheek frowning. “To this day I still don’t know what it was but I’m alot more careful about what I do with my hands . . . and things I put in my mouth. That sounds lewd.” Reizumi blushed looking away. “Uh anyway, just ignore any weird noises I make.” 

Sans nodded Toby bobbing along side him the three of them perked up as their food was brought out. “thanks Grillby.” “Thank you.” “Thanks!”  The fire elemental inclined his head placing the food infront of the owners along with a new milkshake, prompting another thanks from the human, and shot glass filled with bright red liquid. Toby yipped and stuck his snout in the glass lapping away. 

Sans watched, drowning his fries in ketchup, Reizumi lift the bun from his burger peering at the food then picked the onions and tomatoes off, placing them off to the side of the plate so they didn't touch anything leaving just the pickles and lettuce. The human’s nose twitched and he glanced at Sans’ smothered fries face wrinkling slightly reminding him sharply of the veiled disgusted look Papyrus gave him when he did the same with his spaghetti, and most of his food. If the other male was anything like his brother . . .  

Sans tilted the bottle towards him and felt a spike of amusement as Reizumi shifted like he wanted to recoil from the bottle pointed at him distaste flickering over his expression. “want some?”

“No thanks.” His voice was mild even though he was glaring death at the ketchup and covered fries. 

“kay.” The skeleton turned the bottle back over his plate letting the sauce spread over his burger. Reizumi made a choked sound, like the start of a bitten off word or maybe just a noise of revulsion, either way Sans very nearly snickered as he then tipped the bottle into his mouth. 

Reizumi sputtered eyes wide. “Are you seriously drinking that?!” He squeaked repulsed. 

“yup, it’s my fav food.” He grinned at the dislike that clouded his expression.

The dark-haired brunet’s face scrunched up more. “That is not food.” He muttered turning away tongue sticking out. “Ugh.” It was such a Papyrus response, something he heard almost everyday since they came to the Surface and Papyrus learned the joys of the many types of food, mostly pasta, he and Undyne could now cook together. 

Sans chuckled popping a fry in his mouth noting Reizumi was eying him again through the wisps of hair framing his face a curious look replacing the disgust. “sup?”

“How-” He paused brows furrowing slightly as though he was thinking of another way to ask but continued, “How are you eating?”

“magic.”

His brows dipped more. “How so?”

“i just pool some magic in my mouth and dissolve the food that way.” 

A pondering expression came to his face as he clearly rolled the response over in his head. Watching the thinking process as he thought it over was kinda charming. How his eyes drifted around, his lips would purse and twitch, his cheeks puffing out, and brows moving. Certainly better than the disbelieving looks he got from other humans when they asked. Sans poked his arm, “you should eat, don't want your food to get cold.” 

“Mm.” Reizumi turned to his plate picking the burger up taking a bite and blinked eyes wide and surprised. Sans wasn’t sure if the human was that hungry or if he never had monster food before but the food disappeared in what seemed to be seconds leaving the other male staring befuddled at his hands finger tips shiny with grease and Sans trying not to choke on laughter. It never failed to amuse him when humans ate monster food. His grin stretched across his skull.

“wow kid, gotta give your compliments to the chef, he’ll really light up with praise.” He was given a bemused stare before the pun clicked and he broke down into soft chortles ducking his head covering the smile. 

“Do not . . .” Reizumi giggled from behind his hand eyes crinkling and bright.

“can’t help it kid, i’m a real comic sans.” The human fairly cackled, the laugh was loud compared to his low voice, for a few seconds and clasped a hand over his mouth a vivid red blooming on his cheeks. Sans could feel the embarrassment rolling from his soul as he turned away all but curling in on himself. “uh . . .” He wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this situation. Most reactions to his puns was usually outrage, tolerant amusement, outright amusement, or blank apathy. Never cringing and mortification from laughing too hard. The silence between them was swiftly becoming deafening and awkward. 

Toby barked muzzle purple, “Hey bonehead, don’t just sit there! Say something!” 

Sans would make a joke to diffuse the tense air, but joking is what got him in this place, so: “uh . . .” Reizumi winced staring down at his lap hands clutching the pants legs. 

The rest of the meal was quiet, aside from Toby’s unhappy huffing.

* * *

 

“ ‘m sorry.” Sans looked up at the almost inaudible murmur. They were making their way back to the animal hospital at a near slug pace after Sans’ shortcut dropped them back in the park. Reizumi met the lights of his eyes for a moment before looking forward blinking furiously. 

“you didn’t do anything wrong,” Sans said simply watching the human roll the jacket’s zipper between three fingers. “no need to apologize.” His lips pressed into a thin line eyes slipping shut. The despond grimace on his face said he disagreed before the expression became vacant and he breathed out.

Toby nudged the side of his skull from where he was tucked in the skeleton’s hood. “Say something to cheer him up.” Sans bit back a sigh. He was half tempted not to say anything, but the dejection radiating from the other male was surprisingly painful. And considering he was the reason why Reizumi was feeling so down. 

He cleared his throat. “so my favorite dog breed is the poodle, i can really appreciate their drawing talent.” Reizumi’s head rose tipped left and right then he made a soft sound. The skeleton spied the tiny smile curving his lips. “but my favorite cat is a lion. i hear they’re kings at lyin around.” Another quiet noise, a muffled laugh. “wanna know the best way to water your plants?” Bright brown eyes stared down at him. “adopt a pomeranian.” He winked. Reizumi’s shoulders shook. He squeaked out a guffaw looking away ahead. 

That was better. The hurt feeling he gave off faded away as the dark-haired human chuckled under his breath hand hovering at his mouth. Sans generally preferred it when others laughed at his jokes. Toby panted pleased against his skull at the bitten off sounds. The animal hospital came into view. Reizumi sighed at the sight of it hand dropping back to his side.

“Mmah thank you. For uh staying with me.” He curled a finger in the hem of his jacket. 

“no prob bob, it was fun.” Toby barked in agreement. The human’s eyes landed on him peeking around Sans’ skull and he reach out smoothing a finger over his head. 

“We really didn’t talk much huh, little guy? Even though it was your idea . . .” 

“It’s fine! Seeing you have fun made me happy.” Sans repeated the words watching the flush and shock spread over his face. 

“Oh um okay,” His eyes drifted down as he continued stroking running the finger over the pointed ear. “I well I had a labbing g-good time then.” 

Sans blinked surprised and laughed feeling a beat of fondness. “nice one kid.” 

Reizumi all but lit up, a quicksilver grin stretching across his face before his head tilted down hiding it. “Heh hmhm thanks.” He shuffled towards the door peering up through his lashes. “Um bye.” He smiled shyly cheeks still scarlet.

Damn. If he kept that up, being so endearing, Toby wouldn’t have to do much to get them together. Sans more than likely would seek the human out himself. His grin softened to a smile. “see ya kid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know halfway through the lunch part I realized 'Wait Reizumi is being awfully expressive . . . I should fix that.' 
> 
> You know that feeling when you're having fun and then it hits you, 'wait me fun?? Impossible! Does not compute! Exit program ABORT ABORT!!' 
> 
> That was Reizumi. 
> 
> I'm still thinking of a way to turn Sans into a mild Tsundere. xD;;;;
> 
> I'm proud of myself for the dog puns, especially the pom one. Sat here for ten minutes to think up that one. XDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this?


End file.
